Let's Take A Trip
by RexMortem79
Summary: Team Phantom's crazy lives are about to get a whole lot crazyer when Mr. Lancer's home room class goes on a field trip into the Ghost Zone. Co-Written By: Lunaria Celene Night


**Danny's POV**

I rushed into my English class at the last second. sent me an irritated look when I got to my seat Just as the bell rang.

"A new record. I see you decided to come to class on time today." I sent him a bored but slightly irritated look for his sarcasm.

"Anyway class, today we are going to go over our class field trip!", he exclaimed as if the whole class just won the lottery.

"Thanks to the Fentons we will be exploring the vast expanses of the ghost zone.", I groaned, somehow he always found a way to turn anything boring.

"At least now I know why my parents were so excited this morning." I muttered under my breath.

went on to explain the arrangements that had been made and how our class was so lucky to be part of a scientific assessment this big, but I tuned him out instead trying to establish a mental link with the rest of team phantom. I realised that we could communicate with each other using my powers about a year ago, that's the same time our lives got crazy. First Sam's parents went off the deep end and started locking Sam in her room for weeks at a time without food water or communication. Their reasoning was that apparently they were trying to keep her away from me because I was a "bad influence". They set up cameras all over her room unknowingly keeping me from rescuing her with my powers without being exposed. Tucker was eventually able to hack the security system and turn the cameras off but in the process accidentally caused an electrical short that started a huge fire. I tried to save them but the fire overtook the houses too quickly; Sam's parents never stood a chance. The fire was too hot for me to be near because ice core can't withstand extreme heat. Shit just went downhill from there. Sams houses was rebuilt in under a month thanks to Grandma Ida bribing the construction workers a lot of money to work faster. Now the mansion was only occupied by Sam and Grandma Ida (Grandma Ida isn't my grandma but that's what she likes people to call her).

"You guys there?" I asked telepathically

"No we just turned off our brains so we can't hare you now, the hell kinda question is that? Of course where here" Sam "said" sarcastically back.

"Whatever, anyway did you guys hear about the field trip?"

"Yeah the Mr. Nguyen is going over it right now." Tucker replied from his computer class

"He said that only students from Mr. Lancer home room is gonna be going"

"Same here" Valery added

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Sam said voicing her discomfort with the idea.

"Yeah me to, there's almost a guaranteed chance of disaster with our luck" I said backing up my girlfriend.

"We leave 4:00am Saturday morning, and to do so we will stay at the Fenton residences overnight before leaving. The Fentons have kindly volunteered to cook a warm meal for everyone so don't worry about dinner. So does anyone have any questions?" Mr. Lancer finished. No one was paying attention anymore all talking in their separate groups about the field trip.

"Alright then you can just sit and talk quietly until the bell rings" Mr. Lancer said walking behind his desk to pull out a book and start reading. The bell rang shortly after that releasing the student to go home or hang out in there friend groups.

I meet up with the rest of Team Phantom in front of the school and we all started to walk to Sam's house to talk about and plan for the field trip tomorrow.

"This is a bad idea." I said worried

"Yea this has disaster written all over it." Tucker said equally worried.

"We need to plan and prepare for tomorrow." Sam said being the one who usually the one to come up with the best plans.

"Since there is a huge percent chance we are gonna get stranded some one needs to be the one to bring extra food and water." Valery added sensibly.

"Sam you should be the one the one to do that because you're the one who's the least likely to eat all the food" I said looking at at tucker at the last part.

"Hey, I take offence to that." he said glaring lightly at me which I returned with a smirk. We reached Sam's houses and went to " Phantom HQ" as Sam liked to call it. Basically it was a huge base of operations for team phantom. It was completely built underground and had a meany levels that we would use for different things. i built it under Sam's houses with my ecto-blasts to clear away the dirt and my indestructible, unmeltable ice powers to build the supports and the walls. There is a river of ectoplasm that flows in the Ghost Zone and we took about 3785 liters of raw ectoplasm form to power our massive HQ. The ectoplasm's energy is converted to electrical energy by using the same technology Vlad modified the exto-suite with. The place looked like a huge sci-fi lab and tucker helped me deck the place out with highly advanced tech half of which was so advanced it broke half the laws of physics. He also helped me input a 100% unbreakable, unbeatable security system that stopped ghosts and humans from breaking in. We walked to the armoury and supply room to start getting ready for what was to be one hellish weekend.


End file.
